halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Movies
The following is a list of movies which make suitable viewing for Halloween. It includes films about ghosts, monsters, witches and other things that go bump in the night in addition to films from the Halloween franchise, centered on the character of Michael Myers, and other horror movies. Most of the films on the list are intended to be frightening and many of them are gory and unsuitable for children. However, the list also includes some light-hearted comedies which make suitable family viewing. Movies can help to get you into the Halloween spirit. They can also provide great entertainment. Ghosts *''Art of the Devil'' (2004) *''Art of the Devil 2'' (2005) *''Art of the Devil 3'' (2008) *''Beetlejuice'' (1988) *''Betty Boop's Hallowe'en Party'' (1933 black and white cartoon) *''Casper'' (1995) based around the character of Casper the Friendly Ghost *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' *''Casper Meets Wendy'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''A Chinese Ghost Story'' (1987) *''Dead Like Me: Life After Death'' (2009) *''Don't Be Afraid of the Dark'' (1973) *''Don't Be Afraid of the Dark'' (2010) *''Candyman'' (1992) *''Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh'' (1995) *''Candyman 3: Day of the Dead'' (1999) *''Corpse Bride'' (2005) *''Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist'' (2005) *''The Exorcist'' (1973) *''Exorcist II: The Heretic'' (1977) *''The Exorcist III'' (1990) *''Exorcist: The Beginning'' (2004) *''The Exorcism of Emily Rose'' (2005) *''The Frighteners'' (1996) *''Ghost'' (1990) *''The Ghost and Mrs. Muir'' (1947) *''Ghostbusters'' (1984) *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) *''Ghostbusters'' (2016) *''The Grudge'' (2004) *''The Grudge 2'' (2006) *''The Grudge 3'' (2009) *''The Halloween Tree'' (1993) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) *''The Haunting'' (1963) *''The Haunting'' (1999) *''House'' (1986) *''House II: The Second Story'' (1987) *''House III: The Horror Show'' (1989) *''House IV'' (1992) *''The Innkeepers'' (2011) *''Insidious'' (2010) *''Insidious: Chapter 2'' (2013) *''Insidious: Chapter 3'''' (2015) *Ispiritista: Itay may moomoo!'' (2005) *''The Last Exorcism'' (2010) *''The Last Exorcism Part II'' (2013) *''Mama'' (2013) *''Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out?'' (2008) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''One Missed Call'' (2003 Japanese film) *''One Missed Call'' (2008 American remake) *''Ouija'''' (2014) *Paranormal Activity'' (2007) *''Paranormal Activity 2'' (2010) *''Paranormal Activity 3'' (2011) *''Paranormal Activity 4'' (2012) *''Poltergeist'' (1982) *''Poltergeist II: The Other Side'' (1986) *''Poltergeist III'' (1988) *''Poltergeist'' (2015) *''The Ring'' (2002) *''Rings'' (2005) *''The Ring Two'' (2005) *''The Scream Team'' (2002) *''The Sixth Sense'' (1999) *''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' (1983) *''The Uninvited'' (1944) *''The Uninvited'' (2008) *''The Uninvited'' (2009) Monsters *''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) *The Addams Family'' (1991) *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (1978) *''The Babadook'' *''The Batman vs. Dracula'' (2005) *''Black Sheep (2006) *''Boogeyman'' (2005) *''Boogeyman 2'' (2007) *''Boogeyman 3'' (2008) *''C.H.U.D.'' (1984) *''C.H.U.D. II: Bud the C.H.U.D.'' (1989) *''Creepshow'' (1982) *''Daybreakers'' (2009) *''Dire Wolf'' (2009) *''Elmo Says BOO!'' (1997) *''Fright Night'' (1985) *''Fright Night'' (2011) *''Ghoulies'' (1985) *''Ghoulies II'' (1988) *''Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College'' (1991) *''Ghoulies IV'' (1994) *''Goosebumps'' (2015) * Goosebumps HorrorLand (2018, not yet released) *''Gremlins'' (1984) *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) *''Hair-Raising Hare'' (1946 Bugs Bunny cartoon) *''The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It'' (2007) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) *''I, Frankenstein'' (2014) *''Igor'' (2008) *''It'' (1990) * It '' (2017, not yet released) *Jeepers Creepers'' (2001) *''Jeepers Creepers 2'' (2003) *''Killer Tomatoes Eat France!'' (1991) *''Killer Tomatoes Strike Back!'' (1990) *''The Lost Boys'' (1987) *''Lost Boys: The Tribe'' (2008) *''Lost Boys: The Thirst'' (2010) *''Mad Monster Party?'' (1967) *''The Monster Club'' (1980) *''Monster House'' (2006) *''The Monster Squad'' (1987) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Monsters University'' (2013) *''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' (2009) * Monsterville: Cabinet of Souls (2015) *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' (2010) *''Night of the Living Carrots'' (2011) *''Pumpkinhead'' (1988) *''Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings'' (1994) *''Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes'' (2006) *''Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud'' (2006) * Queen of the Damned (2002) *''Return of the Killer Tomatoes!'' (1988) *''Silver Bullet'' (1985) *''Spookies'' (1986) *''Transylvania 6-5000'' (1963 Bugs Bunny cartoon) *''Transylvania 6-5000'' (1985) *''Werewolf Rising'' *''Wolf Cop'' Witches *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (1971) *''Bell, Book & Candle'' (1958) *''Bell Witch Haunting'' (2004) *''The Blair Witch Project (1999) *Crowhaven Farm (1970) *The Crucible'' (a play by Arthur Miller, filmed in 1957, 1967 and 1996) *''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) *''Twitches'' (2005) *''Twitches Too'' (2007) *''Trick or Treat'' (1952 Donald Duck cartoon) *''The Witches of Eastwick'' (1987) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) Halloween series * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) *''Halloween'' (2007) *''Halloween II'' (2009) Halloweentown series .]] *''Halloweentown'' (1998) *''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' (2001) *''Halloweentown High'' (2004) *''Return to Halloweentown'' (2006) Scooby-Doo *''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' (1987) *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) *''Scobby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invasion'' (2000) *''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003) *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) *''Scoob-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' (2004) *''Scobby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' (2009) *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' (2010) *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' (2011) *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) Aliens * ''Alien (1979) * Alien 2: On Earth (1980) * Aliens (1986) * Alien 3 (1992) * Alien: Resurrection (1997) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982, some of the action in this movie takes place on Halloween night) * Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) * Predator (1987) * Predator 2 (1990) * Predators (2010) * Skyline (2010) * Slither (2006) * The War of the Worlds (first radio airing and public panic on October 30, 1938, movie versions were released in 1953 and 2005) Monstrous animals *''12 Days of Terror (2005) *Bait'' (2012) *''Bear (2010) *Beasts'' (1983) *''Blood Monkey (2007) *Claws'' (1977) *''Congo (1995)'' *''Cruel Jaws'' (1995) *''Cujo (1983) *Day of the Animals (1977) *Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) *''Devil Dog: Hound of Hell'' (1978) *''Eight Legged Freaks'' (2002) *''Feeding Grounds (201X)'' *''Ghost Shark'' (2013) *''Grizzly'' (1976) *''Grizzly Park'' (2008) *''Grizzly Rage'' (2007) *''Half-Caste (2004) *Ice Spiders (2007) *In the Spider's Web (2007) *Jaws'' (1975) *''Jaws 2'' (1978) *''Jaws 3-D'' (1983) *''Jaws in Japan'' (2009) *''Jaws: The Revenge'' (1987) *''The Last Shark'' (1980) *''Maneater (2007) *Megalodon (2002) *Orca: The Killer Whale'' (1977) *''Prophecy'' (1979) *''Red Riding Hood (2011) *Red Water (2003) *The Reef'' *''Shark Hunter (2001) *Shark Night 3D (2011) *Snakes on a Plane (2006) *Snakes on a Train (2006) *Swamp Shark (2011) Zombies * ''28 Days Later ''(2002) * ''28 Days Later: The Aftermath (2007) * 28 Weeks Later (2007) * Aaah! Zombies!! (2007) * Abraham Lincoln vs. Zombies ''(2012) * ''Dawn of the Dead (1978) * Dawn of the Dead (2004) * Death Becomes Her (1992) * Diary of the Dead (2007) * Life After Beth (2014) * Mutant (1984) — originally known as "Night Shadows" in theatres but name was changed in all subsequent releases * Night of the Living Dead (1968) * Night of the Living Dead (1990) * Night of the Living Dead: Resurrection (2012) * Night of the Living Dead 3D (2006) * Night of the Living Dead 3D: Re-Animation (2012) * Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D (2014) * Otto; or Up With Dead People (2008) * ParaNorman (2012) * Shaun of the Dead (2004) * Warm Bodies (2013) * Wasting Away (2007) * World War Z (2013) * Zombieland (2009) Slasher *''Child's Play'' (1988) *''Child's Play 2'' (1990) *''Child's Play 3'' (1991) *''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) *''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) *''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) *''Hatchet (2006) *Hatchet II (2010) *Hatchet III (2013) *Final Destination'' *''Final Destination 2'' *''Final Destination 3'' *''The Final Destination'' *''Final Destination 5'' *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th Part III (1983) *Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) *''Jason X'' (2001) *''Friday the 13th'' (2009) *''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' (1985) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' (1987) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' (1988) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' (1989) *''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' (1991) *''Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994) *A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) *''My Bloody Valentine'' (1981) *''My Bloody Valentine 3D'' (2009) *''My Soul to Take'' (2010) *''Psycho'' (1960) *''Psycho'' (1998) *''Psycho II (1983) *Psycho III (1986) *Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990) *Scream'' (1996) *''Scream 2'' (1997) *''Scream 3'' (2000) *''Scream 4'' (2011) *''The Texas Chain Saw Massacre'' (1974) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2'' (1986) *''Leatherface: Texas Chain Saw Massacre III'' (1990) *''Texas Chain Saw Massacre: The Next Generation'' (1994) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (2003) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' (2006) *''Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) *Your're Next (2013) *The Mangler'' (1995) *''The Mangler 2 (2001) *The Mangler Reborn'' (2005) *''Venom'' (2005) Other scary movies * Army of Darkness (1992) * Carrie ''(1976) * ''The Rage: Carrie 2 ''(1999) * ''Carrie ''(2002) * ''Carrie (2013) * Chopping Mall (1986) * Class of 1999 (1990) * Coraline (2009) * Devil (2010) * Evil Dead (1982) * Evil Dead 2 (1987) * Fear Street (year unknown as of now) * Les Diaboliques (1955) * Diabolique (1996) * Hellraiser (1987) * Hellbound: Hellraiser II (1988) * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992) * Hellraiser IV: Bloodline (1996) * Hellraiser: Inferno (2000) * Hellraiser: Hellseeker (2002) * Hellraiser: Deader (2005) * Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005) * Hellraiser: Revelations (2011) * Hellraiser: Judgment (2017) * Le Manoir du Diable (1896) * Phantasm (1979) *''Puppet Master'' (1989) *''Puppet Master II'' (1991) *''Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge'' (1991) *''Puppet Master 4'' (1993) *''Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter'' (1994) *''Curse of the Puppet Master'' (1998) *''Retro Puppet Master'' (1999) *''Puppet Master: The Legacy'' (2004) *''Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys'' (2004) *''Puppet Master: Axis of Evil'' (2010) *''Puppet Master X: Axis Rising'' (2012) *''Saw'' (2004) *''Saw II'' (2005) *''Saw III'' (2006) *''Saw IV'' (2007) *''Saw V'' (2008) *''Saw VI'' (2009) *''Saw 3D: The Final Chapter'' (2010) * The Unholy (1988) *''Trick 'r Treat ''(2007) See also The following famous horror characters have featured in one or more well known movies. *Chucky *Dracula *Frankenstein's monster *Ghostface *The Invisible Man *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Jigsaw *Reverend Henry Kane *Freddy Krueger *Leatherface *The Mummy *Michael Myers *Pennywise the Dancing Clown *The Phantom of the Opera *Pinhead *Quasimodo *Sam: The Spirit of Halloween *Jason Voorhees *Pamela Voorhees External links * Fearful Films * Kaboose on the Top 15 Family Halloween Movies * Category:Activities